


Trope Bingo drabbles

by darkmoore



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Highlander: The Series, Law & Order: SVU, Stargate Atlantis, The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Gen, Immortality, M/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sex Pollen, Sex Toys, Trope Bingo Round 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 18:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmoore/pseuds/darkmoore
Summary: Five drabbles for Trope BINGO round 13. Different fandoms. Please see tags for content.
Relationships: Richie Ryan/Peter Stone, Rodney McKay/John Sheppard, Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26
Collections: Trope Bingo: Round Thirteen





	Trope Bingo drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> Since RL was not kind to me and I had no time to write, I made a BINGO just out of drabbles for the Trope BINGO round 13. Five drabbles all in one chapter.

Prompt: sex pollen

“How are they?” Rodney asked Carson as he looked at the beds filled with botanists.

“They are sleeping off a pretty bad hangover,” Carson replied. 

“Huh,” Rodney replied. “So, this plant was releasing ‘sex pollen’ that made absolutely no-one have sex because they all orgasmed before they could even take their clothes off? For once I’m kind of glad for things not working out the way they were supposed to. Aphrodisiac plants-” 

“Yes, but when they’re done with research, we’ll have a new treatment for erectile dysfunction,” Carson interrupted Rodney, sounding excited. 

Rodney shook his head and left the infirmary.

* * *

Prompt: last time

“Why didn’t you tell me that drinking this would make me puke my guts out?” Steve asked Danny accusingly. 

“Oh, I don’t know Steven, maybe you’d have known if you had actually _listened_ to me. I clearly remember telling you to stay away from everything containing Papaya. Since coming online you are allergic to latex and, because of that, also to Papaya. But hey, ignore me, I’m just your Guide,” Danny ranted as he settled Steve onto the couch, pressing a glass of water into his hands. 

“Sometimes I really wonder how you survived this long. Must’ve been dumb luck”

* * *

Prompt: sex toy

“Danno, what’s this? It looks like a Christmas tree. Is it a Christmas tree?” Charlie exited the en suite bathroom, the bright red anal plug in hands that Danny had forgotten to put away after cleaning it. 

Danny felt his face grow heated. “Um, Charlie, what were you doing in our bathroom?” Danny asked instead of answering the question. 

“I needed to pee real urgent and the other bathrooms are occupied,” Charlie answered, turning the plug around in his hands. “So, is it a Christmas tree?”

“Sure, buddy. It’s a decoration. But one Steve and I like to keep private.”

* * *

Prompt: non-penetrative sex

“Tell me what you’re wearing,” John’s husky voice came over the phone. 

“Did you hit your head? What kind of question is that?” Rodney asked impatiently. 

“Come on, Mer, humor me. I’m stuck here for another hour and I thought we could have some fun,” John said.

“I’m wearing the ‘I’m with genius’ shirt and jeans. Happy now? Seriously John, you expect me to have phone sex with you while the kids are playing in the next room over? Are you crazy?”

“Yeah, crazy for you. Can’t wait till you fuck me tonight.” 

“Tease,” Rodney said gently and hung up.

* * *

Prompt: Immortality

“You know, that’s not how I wanted this to go for you,” Richie murmured as he gently cleaned his lover’s bruised and bloodied face. Thankfully Peter didn’t feel any of it – he was currently very much dead. After his sister’s death Peter himself had been kidnapped and whoever had gotten to him had beaten him severely before ending his mortal life by shooting him point blank. 

Richie sighed. Usually he would just have taken Peter and left the cleanup for later, but he was running out of time. He could feel Peter’s Immortal buzz already. 

Richie smiled. “Welcome back, Peter!”


End file.
